E M P A T I
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Aku mempersempit jarak di antara kita. Ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinga kananmu dan berbisik, "Ini hanya sebuah empati, Chiaki." # Canon modified. Slash—m/m. Soft lemon. Yaoi! # My 3rd fic in this fandom. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : **Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne © Arina Tanemura**

Rate : **M**

Genre(s) : _Hurt/Comfort_

Pairing(s) : Akses x Chiaki

_**Warning(s) : Canon modified, Out Of Charaters—**__maybe, **Drabble, **__**Slash—maleXmale, Yaoi, Soft lemon, almost PWP! Don't like don't read! **_

**.**

_My 3__rd__ fic in this fandom. Please, enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> EMPATI<strong>

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

—**Akses POV—**

_BLAM!_

Dengan kasar kau menutup pintu apartemen, hingga berbunyi keras. Aku terdiam.

Kau menunduk dalam-dalam—masih dengan punggung tersandar di pintu.

Hening.

Tak lama kemudian, kau melangkahkan kakimu—masih dengan wajah tertekuk memandang lantai apartemen—menuju kamar mandi. Tangan kananmu terulur dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Berjalan masuk—menuju tempat _shower_.

Aku mengikuti tanpa bicara apa-apa. Kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu, sembari merubah sosok periku menjadi seperti seukuran manusia—sama sepertimu.

Hening kembali membelenggu. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi _shower_ air yang jatuh membasahi tubuhmu. Aku termenung melihat kondisimu saat ini. Kaitou Sinbab—yang selalu menjadi _parter_ku—sekarang terlihat hancur di depan mataku.

Kenapa?

Apakah karena tadi kau membunuh pemuda bernama Zen itu? Benarkah itu, Chiaki?

Ataukah karena kau melihat _angin-mu_ itu—Maron—dicium oleh pemuda itu tepat di depan matamu?

_Bhuk!_

"Sial—!" rutukmu sambil meninju dinding di depanmu. Aku memandangi punggungmu dalam diam.

Bukan ini yang ingin kulihat setelah kau berhasil membasmi roh jahat itu. Bukan!

"Sial—!"

Aku bisa mendengar kali ini nada suaramu sedikit bergetar.

"Sialan—!"

Sudah cukup!

Dengan langkah lebar aku menghampirimu. Mencengkram pundakmu, dan membalikkannya ke arahku dengan sedikit kasar. Begitu kedua mata kita saling bertumbrukan, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

"Ini bukan simpati, melainkan empati!" ucapku, sembari menarik belakang kepalanya dan memberinya ciuman. Kau tersentak kaget, aku bisa merasakannya. Dengan paksa, kau melepas ciumanku.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Berbagi kehangatan," potongku cepat, sebelum kau menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu.

Kau mematung. Detik berikutnya, punggungmu terdorong ke dinding. Kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan—yang menurutku sudah sangat hancur.

Aku mempersempit jarak di antara kita. Ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinga kananmu dan berbisik, "Ini hanya sebuah empati, Chiaki."

"—Lakukan…" ucapmu dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kembali ku bawa bibir dinginmu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Setelah mendapat izin, lidah menenobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutmu. Mengajak lidahmu untuk bermain dengan lidahku. Kedua tanganku yang bebas, dengan segera melepas pakaian yang menutupi tubuhmu. Aku segera melepaskan pakaianku. Hingga akhirnya tubuh kita berdua sama-sama tidak tertutup sehelai benang lagi.

"Akh!"

Eranganmu terdengar, begitu aku menerobos tubuh bagian bawahmu. Bisa kurasakan kesepepuluh jarimu menancap di punggungku. Aku kembali menciummu. Mengurangi rasa sakit yang saat ini kau rasakan. Kau semakin merintih kesakitan, saat aku kembali menerobos masuk.

"Argh!"

Erangan keras itu terdengar, saat aku akhirnya berhasil memasuki dirimu—seluruhnya. Kembali ku bawa bibirmu ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Anggukan kecil darimu, membuatku bergerak. Rintihan darimu mulai berubah menjadi desahan. Tanpa sadar tempo gerakanku semakin cepat. Dan akhirnya, kau mencapai puncakmu. Tak lama kemudian, aku mengikuti.

Capek dan setengah sadar, kau menyandarkan kepalamu dipundakku.

Chiaki—sekali lagi ku katakan. Bahwa ini hanyalah sekedar empati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Tengah malam membuat fic ini dalam keadaan galau #orz

_Gomen_ Chiaki dan Akses, kalian berdua menjadi korban galau-ku malam ini =_=

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah nyempetin baca fic ini. Ada yang mengganjal? Beri tahu saya di _review._


End file.
